The present invention relates to a computer which is controlled by a voice input to properly perform setting and selection of a program start word in accordance with a voice input, as well as confirmation of operator guidance data which is produced corresponding to the program executed based on the voice input.
In computers, a plurality of programs are generally stored in different areas of a memory. To execute a desired program, a program number or keyword which corresponds to the program name is entered, and a start address of this program is accessed, thereby starting the execution of the desired program.
When the number of programs stored in the memory is increased, the number of key words corresponding to the number of programs is also increased, resulting in cumbersome operation. No conventional apparatus has been proposed for entering the keyword of the program by a voice input so as to execute the corresponding program.